Last Kiss
by Simon wanna be
Summary: This is a songfic. I hope you like it. It is a one shot paying tribute to Alvin and Brittany. I hope you enjoy.


**Hey I am sorry I haven't written more on most of my stuff. As a matter of fact I am willing to bet most of you thought I forgot about you. Well I haven't forgotten about you. I have had a lot of ups and downs as well as writers block. I had a falling out with my co-writer and that is why "A Day That Will Live in Infamy" is at risk of getting pulled. I hope you like this little one shot. It's not much but I was able to write it despite my serve case of writers block. I wrote this as a tribute to those who have known a great and true love and had it snuffed out by a tragic accident. It is a tribute to those of you who have to fight to live on and make the best of what you have. I will tell you this is a bit of a sad story. But it does have a happy ending...depending on your take on it. I really hope you enjoy and will leave a comment. I am sending out a special thanks to TheDCStar for helping to edit/proof read this story as well as my other pieces.  
**

* * *

The song Last Kiss by the Cavaliers will be bracketed ( ) to tell you where the lyrics are from the story. The link to the song is on my profile page if you want to listen to the song.

(Oh, where oh where can my baby be?)

"Brittany...WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. Panic and fear racked my body.

(The Lord took her away from me)

"Oh God PLEASE TELL ME SHE WILL BE FINE? PLEASE?" I screamed while I looked for her. Oh my GOD! I found her… she….she feels cold and lifeless. I hope…. "NOOOOOOO! GODDAMN IT! SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed in sheer agony as death crept into my heart.

I woke up sobbing as I realized that I had been dreaming. Well not actually dreaming as I was reliving a tragic event that I was certain wasn't real.

(She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good)

But alas t'was all true as I attended the funeral set three days after _her_ death; I didn't want to go because of the pain in my heart. But I owed her at least that much…..to say my final goodbye's. It was a reminder of how my life changed that night. What a horrid night! How I would have rather it been me in that coffin than her.

At the funeral all I could do was cry. I couldn't control myself. It was unmanly I am sure but a real and true man morns for the loss of a dear and true love of his life. I was a wreck, a sobbing broken wreck. She looked so peaceful in the coffin. I was so heart broken that I climbed into the coffin where I whispered into Brittany's…I mean her body's ear. I said "I am going to be good so I can see you when it is time for me to leave." With that said I got out and they closed the lid and lowered the coffin into the ice cold ground.

(So I can see my baby when I leave this world.)

We buried her next to a very beautiful….and [sobs uncontrollably] peaceful place on top of a hill just like she wanted before she died. The landscape accented her usual blissful looks and was overlooking a splendidly clear lake.

I was going to keep my promise that I had made. I was going to make sure I got to see my Brittany when I left this world. I was broken but I kept on because I couldn't let Brittany's memory die.

A few weeks after the tragic accident I was asked by my brother what happened and I told him in a bit of a song form.

(We were out on a date in my daddy's car)

"Hey Brittany I'm here." I said entering into Miss Miller's house.

"I'm coming Alvin!" Brittany said with excitement. This was the first time Dave was going to allow me to drive while taking Brittany on a date.

"Brittany you look amazing tonight!" I said as my jaw almost dropped to the floor. She was wearing a stunning black dress cut-off at the knees, a v neck cut with thin black straps. Her hair was let down and slightly curly. She was the vision of an angel!

"Why don't you pull your mouth up from the floor and take me on our date."

I snapped out of my trance and nodded my head saying "Um…Yes let's do that."

(We hadn't driven very far)

We got into the car and I drove down the road. It had been raining a bit before but now it was nice and pretty outside.

I got up onto the highway and headed out of town for a little dinner that had the best food. I was going 70 miles an hour.

(There in the road, up straight ahead

A car was stalled, the engine was dead)

I saw up ahead a stalled car on the road, I had to think. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to stop in time.

(I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right)

I smashed on the breaks and turned my car to the right to avoid hitting the car that was in the middle of the road. It was at this time that everything seemed to go in slow-motion. I remember every pain staking second as if it only happened minutes ago.

(I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass)

I remember the tires squealing and screeching against the semi-wet asphalt. I realized too late that I made a fatal mistake. I…I forgot that I was driving a top heavy car that rolled easily when it swerved. I felt the left side of the car gaining air as we started our harrowing and horrifying roll. The car rolled, once, twice, thrice and one the fourth time I was hit in the head with the car stereo unit. I started going fuzzy, I started recalling what I did when I saw the stalled car. I remember looking at Brittany and she looked at me. I gazed into her bright blue eyes and I took in all her splendor as I was almost sure I would never see her again. I saw pure terror in her eyes. She also took in my dark amber eyes and my horrified face. It was a very touching moment that was burned into my memory never to be forgotten.

I thrust my arm out across her chest to keep her from flying out of the car. I slammed my arm hard on her to hold her in place when we impacted. But after the stereo hit me in the head I lost it.

(The painful scream that I heard last.)

However I remember a blood curdling scream piercing my ears before I went unconscious.

(Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.)

I reverted to the present pausing as I was thinking about what had happened. I heard Brittany scream. It seemed as if I was actually there in the car with her! I knew I wasn't as I could see plain as day Simon in front of me. All I could do was replay what had happened what seemed like only seconds before but in reality was a few weeks ago.

I resumed telling what happened.

(When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around)

When I finally came to I saw a handful of people standing around my car. I started to regain my bearings and I realized that it was pouring rain. To my extreme horror I came to the conclusion that my car was upside down and that Brittany wasn't beside me.

(Something warm rollin' through my eyes)

Some how I managed to get myself free from the seatbelt. I fell to the top of my car with a sickening thud. It wasn't as far as of a fall as I was expecting as the top had really caved in from rolling so many times.

I rolled myself out flat and began making my way towards the passenger side window, what was left of it anyways. I found that it was darker on that side and began to realize that car was parallel to the road.

Once I got free of the metal death trap I began looking for my Brittany frantically, as I wanted to see if I could help her. I had to find her! I mean we were soul mates and we were to be forever and always! Huge rain drops stung my bruised and bloodied body causing extreme pain. The grass was tall making the daunting task ahead of me even harder. I tried to stand but a sharp pain brought me back to my hands and knees. My fingers dug into the wet earth. I…..I didn't know where to look for her. I mean she could be anywhere.

But then I heard a low moan not to far from me. I began making my way in that direction. I felt something warm in my eyes. It stung and burnt as it flowed from my eyes. I wiped it away and continued my journey.

(But somehow I found my baby that night)

I came upon her crumpled form and thought she was dead. I mean her twisted and mangled body looked…[starts crying]….so saddening. I wanted to throw myself on her but I realized that I didn't want to cause her more pain than she was in.

I worked my way up to her and kneeled down beside her midsection and surveyed her body and face looking for any signs of life. I mean she looked so lifeless, so….so unlike Brittany.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound and I saw her head move a little as her eye's fluttered to life. My heart soared to the moon at this unexpected and very wonderful sight.

(I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while.")

I got closer to her and I gently ran my fingers through her hair. I looked at her lovingly but with a look of extreme sadness.

"Brittany….ar….are you…you ok?" I asked my voice filled with sadness and cracking.

"Al…Alvin I…I think…you suck at driving." Brittany said weakly trying to keep her composure and be funny.

I detected pain in her voice and as she was in a lot of pain. "Brittany just relax, I'm going to go and get help." I said as I started to get up.

"No please don't go Alvin…I only have a short time to live." She said grasping my arm.

"Ok, Britt I will." I said with sadness when she told me she wasn't going to live much longer.

"Alvin….I feel cold. Could you hold me close?" She said a little weaker.

(I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss)

"I would be more than honored to." I said gently sliding my arm under her back and gingerly pulling her up to me.

I saw her wince on several occasions but I realized she wanted me to continue otherwise she would have told me to stop.

"Al….Alvin….I love you with all my heart." Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

"I…I love you too Brittany. I always have and always will." I said feeling more tears sting my eyes.

"I wish…you would do one last thing for me."

"Anything…I will do whatever you ask." I said sensing the urgency in Brittany's voice.

"Tell my sisters I love them and that I will always be with them. Also from you I want you to kiss me." She said in very serious tone of voice.

"Your final wishes are my commands." I said tearfully.

I leaned my head in close and puckered my lips which were quivering with excitement and sadness. I had never kissed a girl on the lips in my short life and I have never kissed Brittany period. So when our lips touched it felt like the time I got hit with a bolt of lightening. I felt alive and full of life, her lips were warm and soft. I pressed mine a little harder onto hers deepening the kiss. I thought about putting my tongue into her mouth but decided not to.

"Alvin…I want you to do one last thing for me….I want you to promise you will bury me in a nice and very beautiful place." She said pulling her lips away from mine. She sounded distant and far away.

I knew she was starting to fade with every labored breath she breathed. I didn't like seeing her in so much pain. Her pain was my pain and was slowly killing me as well.

"I promise you I will find the prettiest burial ground." I said moving in for a second kiss. We once again locked lips and kept kissing all the time my heart slowly exploding every time I heard her feeble breathing. Then there was a sharp intake of air through her nose. I opened my eyes to see her eyes losing their shine and twinkle. I knew then she had died. She no longer could fight the inevitable. "GODDAMN YOU….YOU FUCKING GRIM REAPER! GODDAMN YOU!" I screamed breaking into an uncontrollable sob.

(But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.)

My screaming out brought a flurry of lights and attention to me. I didn't care; I just held Brittany's limp and lifeless body as close to me as I could. I was never going to let her go. Never, I loved her too much to leave her side. She was supposed to marry me. We were supposed to have kids and live a full life and pass away in our sleep hand in hand. Not this way. Not in some freak accident. NO! This was not how it was supposed to work out! WHY? Why did she have to die? Why and how was I not able to protect her? I should have been the one to die! DAMN ME! DAMN ME!

Several strong men pried my arms off of Brittany's body. I had blood on my hands both figuratively and literally. I felt like a murderer of the worst kind. A murderer of the heart and of life. I not only killed my true love I also killed my own heart. "God PLEASE take me to!" I cried in agony as I threw myself to the ground. I was then waylaid by the medics who strapped me down to board and began working on me.

(Oh, where oh where can my baby be?)

"Where is Brittany?" I demanded. I was sure her dieing was just me overacting as I was sure she had just passed out.

"Mr. Seville for the 10th time Miss Brittany Miller was pronounced dead on arrival. Meaning she was dead by the time we got to her." One of the EMT's said as if it was just another person.

"You BITCH!" I screamed at him. "How dare you speak so uncaring about the girl of my dreams whose body and blood was on the ground!" I was angry but not so much at him as I was at myself.

(The Lord took her away from me)

I knew she was in a better place but I longed for her charm and witty banter. I never will forget how she stayed witty and sharp tongued to the end. She was the reason why I enjoyed talking to her. We could always find something to fight about. She was never afraid to slap me down whenever I needed it. At least she was in a far better place with no pain and suffering anymore.

(She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh~ ooooh~)

"That's what happened Si." I said with a glum look on my face.

"God Alvin, it must be hard for you." Simon said knowing how he would have felt if the situation had happened to him.

"So why didn't you pressure me to tell you unlike the others who did?" I asked just now remembering that I had yet to tell Simon what exactly happened.

"Well Alvin I wanted you to tell me when you were good and ready. Also I want to take you somewhere." Simon said cryptically.

"I guess. But you are driving as I am never going to get behind the wheel of a car again." I said in a low voice. It was more like a muter.

We drove down a familiar looking area but it seemed different. But yet I felt as if I had been here before. When we stopped I looked around and finally figured out where I was. Simon had taken me to Brittany's grave. I immediately began to tear up. I got out and walked over to her grave and dropped to my knees in front of her head stone.

"I'm sorry Brittany I failed you, I failed you as a friend, I failed you as a boyfriend and I failed you as the man you loved. How can you ever love a loser like me? I am so unworthy of your love!" I was weeping now. I didn't care if I showed my weakness to my brother.

I never wanted to leave her grave. But the time came to go and we headed back to town. We went to our house where we lived with still. I locked myself into my room and didn't eat for several days. Finally I ventured out of the house and was on my way to see Jeanette and Eleanor. I was crossing the street when suddenly I was struck by a car.

My body went flying into the air and my soul began to ascend toward heaven. Once I reached the pearly gates I saw her….my Brittany. She looked as beautiful as ever. I was overjoyed and raced toward her and she raced toward me. We met in the middle and I grabbed her up swung her around as I gazed into her blossoming blue eyes. I was glad I finally had all that made me happy. All my joy and happiness was when I was with her, and now we would be together forever and ever never to be separated again.

* * *

**Well now that you have read this sad story what do you think of it? What memories did it bring to you? Did it remind you how fragile life is? Do you feel enlightened? What are you feeling? Did something like this happen to you? It doesn't have to be exactly like this, but did something take away someone you really, truly and deeply love? If you would be so kind as to tell your story please do so. I would like to see how my little nothing story from a nobody impacted your life. I am not a great man with great gifts. But I am a man with the ability to affect and impact lives even in the smallest of ways. I hope you liked this story. I hope to be updating some of my other stories soon, if you would like to help me by offering to be a co-writer for A Day That Will Live in Infamy please shoot me a PM. I would love to have your feedback on that story as well. **

**Well ladies and gentlemen is was nice meeting and talking to you again, I hope to do it real soon. Again please leave a review telling me how I did and how this story impacted your life.  
**


End file.
